Talk:Malchior
Big Problem Your Character got a problem a big problem because all Devil Fruit User must be 100,000,000 Belli or more! Change it Please A.S.A.P. or I will change is bounty me self. Young Piece 03:12, 15 November 2008 (UTC) Oi... Listen dude....right now in the fic Draco is only 20,000,000 beli.....but I guess I could change it to his future bounty, cause I'm getting pretty close to giving and change all Draco's Crew's bounty. (Sidenote): Not all Devil fruit user have a bounty that high. Look at Chopper's bounty. :I recon thats too high, if we look at the series the lowest is around 5,000,000 (Not Alvida's someone else's who I forget). So the MINIUM is going to be 5,000,000. However to date the highest is around 340,000,000 (Doflamingo's). One-Winged Hawk 09:37, 15 November 2008 (UTC) ::Chopper's been mistaken for a pet. they may not even be aware he is a DF user. One-Winged Hawk 10:02, 15 November 2008 (UTC) True.... Now I think about it, your right about Chopper. As for the bounty....The many reason why Draco's bounty was 20,000,000 beli, is because he mostly of the time, he lay low, drawing no attact to himself, til he was ready. :Note; Get that on the page! We need more info so don't hold back thinga like this! :-O One-Winged Hawk 21:37, 16 November 2008 (UTC) :Note; I'll take care of it as soon as I finsih my next chapter or til I have writer block. Most likely the last one. :If you have writer's block, just get some brief details on the page and fill out the details later, its how I usually overcome it. One-Winged Hawk 00:41, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Dis numeber is good and this is fan wikia site for me you can make a character that is bounty that is more than all the real characters in One Piece. Like a character in the site can have a bounty of 999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 if the user like but the character must be the best and the most powerful in the One Piece Fan Universe. Stop nagging about bounties User:Angel Emfrbl just be cool. Young Piece 01:39, 17 November 2008 (UTC) :It's alright, man. User:Angel Emfrbl just trying to help me out, which I more then glad to get. Just as long as it doesn't get out of hand. And User:Angel Emfrbl, that's what I'm planning to do when I join. So no worries. You seen more of Malchior and his crew. ::Thats what I want to hear. So long as your wrking or have a decent amount of info on a page I won't put a dump template on. I nagged about the bounties??? Thats news to me, I was just discussing what the OP canon story has. Come on, chill, I'm not the enemy if I'm just trying to help YP. That reaction is a bit; O_O' ::But heres where I put the wiki "politness" slap on the creator of this page anyway; please sign your posts with ~~~~. Sorry, its standard telling off I do at all wikias I visit (when I visit). It breaks no rule - its so we can identify your messages from everyone else's. Plus there are people who find it rude if you don't sign (I'm not one of them, but I make sure people do because I know of them). Lol. Ah, I used to not sign at wikipedia but at wikipedia they are very sensitive on the matter. One-Winged Hawk 21:40, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Tada... Well, I did it. I hope everyone like the little details on Malchior D. Raco and hopeful everyone like Jack, cause I will write more on him and everybody else on the crew.